


The Devil sings a Hallelujah

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe finds out, Chloe goes to Lux, Lucifer has the voice of an angel, Lucifer is broken, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One day Chloe went to Lux and heard the Devil sing an cold and broken Hallelujah.





	1. Chapter 1

Since it was a hard day at work for Chloe and Trixie was sleeping at her dad's house she decided to pay her lovely partner in crime a visit.

Knowing her partner worked not only for the Los Angeles Police Department but also owned a very famous night club, she was sure that she could get some drinks at her favourite playboy's club.

So Chloe packed her stuff an went out of her office to her car to drive to Lux. Fortunately there was almost no traffic what was a very rare sight on LA's busy streets.

Stopping her car before the club she handed her keys over to a worker with the name Mike after they two got to know each other because Lucifer was his boss.

Going in the club - having the privilege as VIP to not have to stand outside in the not exactly short waiting line - and seeing the many strippers, drunken dancers and other young people partying she was already used to after visiting this place many times Chloe grabbed one drink from the bar.

But she didn't came to this place just to make party. The detective wanted to see her favorite pain in the ass Lucifer even if it was hard for her to admit it. She searched with her eyes for the club owner in the big crowd but was not able to find him.

Until she heard someone sing. No, it was not not 'someone'. It was her Lucifer who sang. 

 

_Once I heard a secred chord_

_That david played and pleased the lord_

_Bit you dont really care for music, do ya?_

 

Chloe did not know how it was possible for a man to have such a godlike voice as Lucifer had while enjoying hearing him sing.

The volume of his raised up as he went on singing the song hallelujah. Ironic. The devil sang a hallelujah.

 

_But it goes like this the fourth, the fifth,_

_The minor fall and the major lift._

_And the king is composing hallelujah_

 

Chloe watched her devil sing thinking how he could have so a magnificent and more than beautiful voice. 

 

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah._

 

Almost believing that Lucifer was a god while listening to him she enjoyed every little second going by.

 

_And maybe theres a god above_

_But all Ive ever learnt from love_

_Was how to shot somebody out who outdrew you._

 

But as the colour of Lucifer's voice changed so drastically from something near sadness to grief and pain Chloe flinched.

 

_And its not a cry that you hear at night_

_Not somebody whos seen the light_

_Its just an cold and broken hallelujah._

 

What has happened making Lucifer feel something so horrible and leaving him back so broken?

Being in thoughts Chloe did not notice how Lucifer began to sing his own text to his own sad and heartbroken melody played by his hands on the piano.

 

_And father, oh dear, explain to me_

_What wrong I did to make you mad_

_What sin i made to be punished for_

 

 _I prayed so many times_

_Just to hear your voice once again_

_Even if you are still mad at me._

 

_And maybe I gave up my hope_

_To be able to come home_

_Or to feel your love one more time_

 

_So please father answer me_

_Is there still left any hope for me_

_To come back home, to come back there, or not?_

 

_Because I can't stand the pain_

_One more day, one more hour,_

_One more minute i have to wait._

 

_It is tearing me apart_

_From inside out_

_From outside in_

 

_So if you still care for me,_

_Father, dear father, answer me_

_Is there hope still left for me?_

 

_Is there hope for me?_

 

_Please tell me!_

_Is there still any hope left for your fallen son?_

 

 _Is there-_

_Is there still a chance for me_

 

_For coming home?_

_For seeing you?_

_For being able to meet my brothers?_

_Or my sisters?_

 

_Or to feel your love one more time again?_

 

 _Tell me, please._

_Tell me please so I can maybe find the strengh to live on again._

 

As Lucifer played the last note Chloe cried just wanting to comfort her so badly broken Partner.

She still did not believe that Lucifer was the devil, not because thinking it would be impossible that there was a god but it would be impossible for so a innocent, broken and feeling being to be the incarnation of evil.

 

Maybe Lucifer was not normal. 

Maybe he even was no human.

But Chloe was sure she would never ever dare to believe that he was the devil.

 

She knew it better after hearing the song.

Hearing all the pain in the fallen angel's voice.

Seeing how much he suffered of being seen as one person he never was. 

 

She knew that her oh so lost and broken partner in crime was just a wayward son trying to find his way home again.


	2. A Song of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a very disturbing crime scene that even upset Chloe despite her experiences after working for the police force for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end. It's very important. Except you don't have anything to criticize about my writing skills or my sometimes not correct grammar. 
> 
> Then you are free to skip the note.

A week later after Chloe had visited the club there was a crime scene. It was not harmless or innocent even in comparison with all the other scenes the detective has seen yet.

Blood was all over the walls and it looked even worse than the most brutal horror movie that's been ever made.

Lonely limbs laid next to the victim's body and even some teeth had been found by an officer moments before he ran away and emptied is stomach in a trash can.

Despite knowing that Lucifer's help would be very beneficial in this case Chloe couldn't bring herself to call him.

The case was just- there weren't words left to describe its cruelness.

"Detective Decker, we haven't found anything that we could connect to the murderer. No DNA samples, no traces, no anything. You are sure about not calling your partner?", an older forensic assistant, who usually just supervised Ella, asked her.

"I am sur-", Chloe began but was interrupted by the sound of someone's voice calling for her.

"Detective? Detective, where are you? I heard there was a new case-"

Lucifer, her favorite devil ran over to his detective after he had finally spotted her. He was very worried for her after he got a phone call from Detective Douche instead of Chloe telling him to come.

And hearing this stupid man so shaken like he would throw up in the next second Lucifer literally flew as fast he could to the scene not even caring about stupid humans seeing his wings.

As he arrived he had put his wings away and now he stood next to his partner who maybe looked fine to everybody else but not to him.

The devil scanned the scene and his eyes landed on the victim and the reason why everybody around him was so shocked and upset (and why the trash can smelled like barf when he arrived).

"That's disturbing. Even for me. Detective, I think it's enough for today. You should go home, make yourself a cup of tea and rest."

He worriedly glanced over to his usually brave partner witnessing how her stoned facade slowly broke down and the shock kicking in.

"I- We aren't fin-finished yet. Have n-no l-l-leads-"

She suddenly shook heavily and her legs gave out.

Lucifer noticed soon enough that she was gonna to fall and caught her before she could hit the ground.

Quietly so no of the officers would hear him the devil hummed a soft melody with his angelic voice to calm his detective down while he searched for her car.

Then, after finding her car, he cautiously put her on the backseat, put in her seatbelt and drove her home.

He still hummed the soft melody as he watched over Chloe while she slept.

That day Mazekeen had spontaneously offered to babysit Trixie at Lux. The small girl had asked the demon many questions about her moms well being but Maze had just said that Lucifer now took good care of her mom.

And on that day Lucifers brother Gabriel smiled as he heard his brother humming the very same melody that the angels once sang together before the fall.

  
________

Thanks to imke14 for correcting some parts of this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard that my writing is not as good as it should be but I don't know where to begin with the correcting part in my work. 
> 
> So if somebody wants to help or just to show me some of my mistakes please either PM me or write it in the comments.
> 
> Though I would be happy about a beta reader, too.
> 
> Thank you guys! I hope you can improve my English skills. BTW my mother tongue is german. 
> 
> And there are not as many creative writing lessons in English in school as I wish. Sadly.


End file.
